Red Bulborb
The Red Bulborb is a boss monster that is active year-round. It has high health and damage and can destroy Structures and trees, making it very dangerous if it enters the player's camp. The Red Bulborb is aggressive towards anything it encounters and can eat small creatures such as Pikmin in one bite. The Red Bulborb takes 3 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen, and just a single Sleep Dart to put to sleep. When killed, it will drop 4 pieces of Meat and a Red Bulborb Corpse, which can be taken back to an Onion to create 12 Pikmin seeds. Behavior The Red Bulborb can randomly spawn in a grass-based biome any time after day 10. The Red Bulborb will roam in a small area, and switch between eating nearby food and sleeping. If it's awake and it spots you, the Red Bulborb will charge over and begin biting. If you've got Pikmin following you, the Bulborb will prioritize them. Once killed, the Red Bulborb will take 20 days to respawn. If a Red Bulborb is allowed to consume a Rock Pikmin, it will shit out a mineral. There's a 7% chance for this mineral to be a Screamin' Bean, otherwise it will be either Rocks, Gold or Flint, with equal chances. Hunting Swarming it with a large group of 50 or so Pikmin, preferably Reds due to their high attack power, proves quite effective. If only a few Pikmin are available, they should be thrown onto the Bulborb's back repeatedly while retreating if the enemy starts charging at them. Waiting until it goes back to sleep takes longer, but is a lot safer. If bomb-rocks are used, the Bulborb will die with two blasts. If you attack its back it will usually do a quarter-turn right, hiding some of its back from your current position. If you're unable to create such a large group of Pikmin in time, a medium-sized herd of Beefalo can do the job just fine. Biology Red Bulborbs are among the creatures with the most diverse physiology in the Don't Starve series. They possess traits similar to those of amphibians, reptiles, and mammals. They have large bulbous eyes, opposed to the compound eyes of most insects. Wolimar mentions the Red Bulborbs having a set of mandibles. Mandibles are a pair of appendages near an insects mouth, used for grinding and chewing food. The so-called mandibles Wolimar mentions in his notes look nothing like normal mandibles and are instead most likely sabre-teeth, used for breaking exoskeletons of prey insects and digging through the soil for roots. Their diet is, however, quite the mystery, as they are equipped with eating both animal and vegetable life, but they are known to fully ignore Spectralids. It seems that the juvenile Red Bulborb is the favored host of the parasitic Pikmin known as Bulbmin. This type of Pikmin appears to control its host, causing the animal to behave less like a Bulborb and much more like a Pikmin, following a leader (which is naturally an older Bulbmin) and hunting in packs. Red Bulborbs are not observed at the two stages of development displayed by Bulbmin anywhere else in-game (unlike the Spotty Bulbear), so it is unknown whether Bulbmin are a common stage in Red Bulborb initial development or not, as symbiotic cooperation from the parasite would give this slightly weaker form of Grub-dog an advantage in the subterranean environment that all stages of the Red Bulborb species are found in. Trivia * On the title screen of Don't Starve Together, pressing / will summon a Red Bulborb onto the screen. The player can control it by using / and can eat Pikmin using / . * The name "Bulborb" is a portmanteau of "Bulb" and "Orb." * In the North American and Japanese version of New Play Control! Don't Starve: Giant Edition, it uses completely different sound clips, making it "whistle" and "squeak" instead of roar. * If a bomb rock is planted near a Bulborb, the noise produced by the explosion will wake it up. * The Brawl trophy game appearance section claims that the Red Bulborb first makes an appearance in Pikmin 2. This is incorrect, as the enemy is present in the first game as well. The only part about the trophy that debuted in Pikmin 2 is the name "Red Bulborb" – this enemy was known as "Spotty Bulborb" prior to that game. Category:Characters Category:Mobs Category:Bulborbs